tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Saber, Lancer, Rider, Berserker and Assassin | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Saber, bow and arrows, spear, zarabatana, a mistletoe and even fire guns. | likes =Protect young maidens. | dislikes =Evil man doing evil things. | talent =Overwhelming strenght | enemy = | imagecol = }} Archer is the Archer-class Servant of Lord El-Melloi II in the Seventh Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is Peri, the Guarani, an romantic epic hero of the brazilian romantic nacionalism, depicted in the romance O Guarani, he is well known as the lover of Lady Cecília de Mariz, who Archer prefer to call as Ceci. He is originaly a native brazilian indian of the Goitacá Tribe, Archer became a servant of the marchis Dom Antônio de Mariz after saving Ceci when they're young. Archer at this time was completly in love with Ceci but it never had seen any corresponding emotion from his beloved. He fought many animals and faced many dangers to make she happy, capable of collecting a flower in the edge of an abyss just to see Ceci's smile. Known for his almighty non human strenght he was able to duel with a panther armed and later unarmed, being a master of many weapons and even fire guns. After Dom Antônio killed a young girl of the Aimoré Tribe, he had fought in his master's name against the indian army and also against the rebelling other subordinates of Dom Antônio, led by the evil and mischievous greedy Loredano, Archer's greatest rival and also the main villain of his romance. In the middle of the battle, Dom Antônio saw that he wouldn't be able to survive and let the task of protecting his daughter to Archer, baptisming the indian and ordering him to run away with Ceci. From the distance, Peri only saw the explosion of Dom Antônio's house. After that, Archer traveled with a devastated Ceci by his side, and although she never corresponded his love, Archer and his lover had a happy ending. In a storm, Ceci think they both will die but Archer tells she the legend of the indian ancestral Tamandaré, who survived a flood with his wife by climbing up to the top of a palm tree. After the story, Archer tore a palm tree from the ground and used it as a canoe for both him and Ceci. Any ways, Archer still wants only one thing: he wants to be loved by his beloved Ceci, "his pain". Appearance Archer is a native indian who wears normal clothing of his people like body painting and just a red feathered belt and a thong what his Master's student Gray thinks to be "problematic". He have black hair and blue eyes with a bronze like red skin painted with various tribal tattoos and wearing feathered earrings and a red feathered headdress. He don't mind of using clothes of another cultures if this means not being inportunated. Personality Archer is actually a pretty refined man with great philosophies and good eyes for art and the likes. He is a good campany as Gray points to. But he have a sick love that must be some type of curse once he is capable of doing anything that his beloved Ceci tells him to do even if it means to disobey or betray his own Master. Archer's loyalty is a pretty inconveniant thing to Caster's plans. He never tought of betraying his Master. As a fighter he don't mind of using modern arms and is even able of using something like a bazooka ou a missild launcher for a hand to hand combat. He never go on an all out in the first meeting with his opponents, Archer prefers to have fun while foghting, like a hunting. He was the only one in the war who could see trhough Rider's movements showing that he is a very attent man. Role Fate/Romantia Archer was summoned by Lord El-Melloi II but Gray, his true Master student, showed up in the role of his public Master instead. Abilities Archer is capable of fighting with many weapons like swords, the bow and arrows, spears, zarabatana, axes and even fire guns of high power. His wild style of fighting is always a way of surprising the enemy when it comes closer... If it comes closer. Due to the overwhelming combination of Clairvoyance and Eye of the Mind (True), he can easily shoot down the majority of enemies and even carpet-bomb an entire city of it seens necessary. His main Skill when in a close combat is his Mana Burst. Apparently Archer descends from divine beings or even fairies or spirits of the forest, what explains his high level of overflowing Mana. By combining his physocal attacks and even the draw of his bow with that great quantoty of Mana, Archer can perform harder and stronger attacks and even shoot down an entire building with just one arrow. His Bravery Skill is a morale boost similar to Self-Sugestion, but in his case it means his scarry courage of fighting enemies normaly stronger then him. Combined with his Battle Continuation Skill and his natural Class Skill Independent Action, that Skill becomes a way more capable Skill, extending his life for days and even weeks more then the naturaly necessary, in that way the unoaue way of getting him down is literaly killing in only one hit. In a different way, Disengage as a garantee of him getting out alive from a battle, a Skill of retreating that allow him to heal any wounds and regenerate any quantity of Mana he had used. In a very new way, Archer use this by combining his various Skills to regenerate his body in a totality, but not running from a battle, but reposicioning to keep an strategy in the enemy. He also have three Noble Phantasms, the first one is his Flower of the Abyss: Unparalated Romantic Champion. A Noble Phantasm in the form of a beautiful flower that functions as a protection Skill, Lord El-Melloi II says that it's a representation of the protagonism of an story in the form of a Noble Phantasm, a literal "Plot Armor" that can't b pierced except by something even more powerful then this. It's a Noble Phantasm that strenghten ups Archer's endurance, man and luck parameters by two. His second Noble Phantasm is The Guarani: Mighty of the Wild, a powerful boost and a stronger and offensive version of Archer's Flower of the Abyss. Lord El-Melloi II points it to be something like the "help of the roteirist" or the "famous Hand of God of the Comics". It's a Noble Phantasm that strenghten his strenght, agility and Noble Phantasm stats. It manifests in the form of his bow, but can change in any weapon he wishes. Archer only could pierce through Rider's defenses due to that Noble Phantasm. Archer can combine it with his Mana Burst Skill to deal an even higher damage to his opponent, being able to be treated as an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm. And the third is his most destructive one, Tamandaré: Flood In The End of Story, the flood from the legend summoned by him by shooting a arrow to the ground. The arrow serves as a catalyst, growing and becoming a huge palm tree while a desperating climate change summons a rain that floods a entire coumtry, it's a Noble Phantasm made to destruct a entire civilization, a materialization of divine will.